


A traves de otros ojos

by Shamsia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamsia/pseuds/Shamsia
Summary: Tomco week, día 4: piedra libre. ¿Que pasaría si pudiesen ver lo que otros ojos ven, en otros mundos, lo que pueden crear?





	

Lo bueno de estar allí cuando Star hacía algún experimento, es que, de tanto en tanto, se encontraban con algo interesante. Como un espejo que podía mostrar algunas partes medio raras de su universo, estuviesen o no dentro de un ser llamado espacio-tiempo, o algo así.

Y ellos lo iban a aprovechar, claro.

.-.

-Bueno, lo de dragón te queda- le dijo Marco, sonriendo.

-Aunque yo canto mejor. No entiendo por qué eras tú que se convertía en sirena- Tom miraba los trozos de cristal flotando en el espacio-tiempo.

-No me termina de gustar esa versión demoníaca con los cuernos. Pero esa otra en donde tengo alas y parezco calavera de azúcar es interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Alas, Tom. Alas.

-¿Y ese en donde todavía tienes tu brazo-tentáculo?

-Er... no. Aunque si pudiese elegir, creo que sería mejor este otro. Parece que lo tengo más... eh, dominado, creo.

-Por lo que dijo Star, no creo que el “probar” tus distintas versiones sea buena idea. Aunque no sé si eso del aula disolviéndose en el espacio y el tiempo era verdad.

-¿Qué no tienen habilidades similares? Es decir- aclaró Marco -los dos tienen magia.

Tom suspiró.

-Sí,magia distinta. Star tiene su varita, yo la tengo como parte de mi ser. Ella no pudo hacer magia sino hasta que se le legó la varita, yo podía desde pequeño. Ella podrá llegar a un nivel de poder mágico muy por encima del que yo podré alcanzar... Aunque los demonios reales somos, digamos, más ingeniosos en cómo usar lo que tenemos.

-¿Algunas de mis versiones alternativas tendrá algo como esa magia?

-El calavera de azúcar con alas podía abrir portales. Heckapoo estaría, no sé si celosa, pero sí muy curiosa. Y está ese aprendiz de mago que me invocó como familiar por accidente. O a mi versión en esa dimensión alternativa. Lo que me gustaría saber es en dónde estabas tú en ese mundo en donde yo estaba sentado en tu banco del aula.

-Hmmm... ¿siendo el príncipe seguridad del inframundo?

-...Creo que tus padres habrían sido unos reyes interesantes. Se llevarían bien con el rey de Mewni.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Serían abogados?- se rió Marco.

-Quizás les quedaría el puesto- dijo, con voz cada vez más baja.

-Ey- cubrió una mano lila con la suya -¿notas cómo en todas esas versiones, por más que haya problemas, salimos adelante?

-Hm, sí, si es que esto es todo lo que hay...

-Quizás Star destruyó todas las otras líneas temporales posibles. O puede que sea lo más cercano a lo que podría pasar en nuestra realidad.

-Creo que no... entiendo.

-Vemos lo que está más cerca. Eso que tiene más posibilidades de pasar a partir de donde estamos ahora... creo que no me explico bien.

-Creo que lo entiendo.

Con cuidado por sus cuernos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

-Es extraño. Es casi como si a nosotros... nos vieran desde distintos ojos. Como si nos entendiesen de diferentes maneras. Y tanta gente... nos desea el bien. Además de unos pocos universos realmente tristes, pero son pocos, Marco. No comprendo... por qué nos desean tanta felicidad.

-Porque te la mereces- respondió rápido -Y porque me lo merezco- miró el rostro de Tom -Cuidado con derretirse, me gusta este buzo rojo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que más me gusta del fandom es cómo interpreta algo, de distintas maneras, y crea su propio universo. Es como el folcklore moderno, en vez de los cantares de gesta, una forma de subcultura dentro del arte más o menos popular.
> 
> Colegas, felicidades. Son ustedes, todas y cada una de ustedes, las que hacen el fandom tan genial como es. Aplausos, damas (y caballeros, de haberlos)


End file.
